piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelica/Gallery
A gallery of images of Angelica, First Mate aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Screenshots Image:Angelica as Jack.jpg|Angelica meeting with Jack Sparrow while being disguised as Jack. Image:Jackcirclingimposter.jpg|Jack and Angelica fighting. Image:Jackremovingangiesbeard.jpg|"Hello, Angelica." Image:Sincerestformofflattery.jpg| Image:Iforgaveyoualongtimeago.jpg| Image:Angieheartell.jpg|"I hear-tell you've been to the Fountain." Image:Angelicabeentofoy.jpg| Image:Jackbeingcutewithangelica.jpg| Image:Jackelicadontfret.jpg| Image:Jackelicaalwayssocharming.jpg|"Always so charming. You didn't answer me." Image:JackelicalookingatScrum.jpg| Image:Jackelicafriendsofyours.jpg|"Friends of yours?" Image:Jackelicayoubetrayedme.jpg|"You betrayed me! You seduced me and you used me. I was innocent of the ways of men." Image:Angelicaconfrontingjack.jpg| Image:Jackelicashockedstare.jpg| Image:Whatwereyoudoinginspanishconvent.jpg| Image:Angelicacaptainsdaughterstoreroom.jpg|Angelica fighting in the ''Captain's Daughter Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackelicavsroyalguards2.jpg| Image:Angelicavsroyalguards.jpg| Image:Jackelicaabouttoescape.jpg| Image:Angelicaslysmile.jpg| Image:QAR Angelica.jpg|Angelica in command of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Angelica QAR 2.png|Angelica aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Angelica QAR.png| Image:Angelicasmileqarhelm.jpg| Image:Jackhook.jpg|Angelica being threatened by Jack Sparrow with a hook. Image:Angielikeyoualwayswanted.jpg| Image:Jackelicahiding.jpg| Image:Angiedontbelieveinthesupernatural.jpg| Image:Jackelicabelowdeck2.jpg| Image:AngieBBwillmeethisdeath.jpg| Image:Jackelicabelowdeck.jpg| Image:Jack Angelica Below Deck.jpg|Jack and Angelica in the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Angiefight.jpg|Angelica fighting aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Angelicaswordfight.jpg| Image:Angiefight.png| Image:Angieruffled.jpg| Image:SBAngieDeck.jpg|Angelica on the Queen Anne's Revenge's deck Image:Angiemutinycaptain.jpg|"Mutiny, captain!" Image:BBangieandphilip2.jpg| Image:AngelicastoppingBlackbeard.jpg|Angelica stops Blackbeard from shooting Philip Swift Image:Angelica fatheribegyou.jpg|"Father, I beg you." Image:BBangieandphilip.jpg| Image:Everysoulcanbesaved.jpg|"Every soul can be saved." Image:BBevilgrin.jpg|Angelica and Blackbeard watching the Cook being fired upon Image:Angiewatchingcookspunishment.jpg| Image:Angieenteringcaptscabin.jpg| Image:Angieyouwillleadustothefountain.jpg| Image:Angieappearingondeck.jpg| Image:1303850837.jpg| Image:Angiecatchinggoblet.jpg| Image:Angelicahardlyappropriate.jpg|"Hardly appropriate for a First Mate." Image:Jackelicaabouttodance.jpg| Image:Jackelicadanceembrace.jpg| Image:Jackelicadanceintense.jpg| Image:Jackelica.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow dancing Image:Jackelica kiss Surfers.png| Image:Jackelicadancespin.jpg| Image:QARDance.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow dancing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Jackontopofangelica.jpg| Image:Angelica Jack tangodance.jpg| Image:Angietheshimmeringtear.jpg| Image:Angieexplainingritual.jpg| Image:Jackelicatogether.jpg| Image:Somethingonboardyoudowant.jpg| Image:Prettyangie.jpg| Image:Jackelicalighthouse.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow in the lighthouse at Whitecap Bay. Image:Angietalkingaboutritual.jpg|Angelica with Jack and Blackbeard while searching for the Fountain of Youth in a jungle-infested island. Image:Angiesnake.jpg| Image:Angelicasnake.jpg| Image:BBonward.jpg| Image:Jackelicacliff.jpg| Image:Youwouldknow.jpg| Image:Jackelicasmile.jpg| Image:Jackfrown.jpg| Image:JAB P4trailer.jpg| Image:Angelicablackbeard.jpg| Image:Angelicastareatjack.jpg| Image:Angelicastare.jpg| Image:Impatientangie.jpg| Image:Angiefacingpistol.jpg|Blackbeard aims his pistol at Angelica. Image:AngelicaOSTProfile1.jpg| Image:Angiewhat.jpg| Image:CrewofQARcliff.jpg| Image:AngieBBYouknewwhichguns.png| Image:Angiejungle.jpg| Image:Angelicaalone.jpg| Image:AngieandBB.jpg| Image:BBDonotfallbehind.jpg| Image:Angelica Jungle.jpg|Angelica in the jungles Image:Angelica - On Stranger Tides.jpg| Image:Angiecrew.jpg| Image:Angelica and Blackbeard.jpg| Image:Angelica.jpg| Image:PhilAngieBBjunglepools.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard in the Jungle Pools Image:Angelicainjungle.jpg| Image:Angelicajackssword.jpg| Image:Jackxpoint.jpg|Angelica with Jack Image:Angie point.jpg|"How is it we can never meet without you pointing something at me?" Image:Angiesmile.jpg| Image:Angiewatchingjacknegotiate.jpg| Image:OSTAngieBBJungle.png|Angelica with Blackbeard Image:BBhandonangiesshoulder.jpg| Image:AngieBBstare.jpg| Image:Angelicadontknowwhatyouredoing.jpg| Image:AngelicaCavern.jpg| Image:Angiewatchingjackincave.jpg| Image:Angelicaquestioningjack.jpg|"Jack, have you ever seen, with your own eyes, the Fountain of Youth?" Image:Youbroughthimhere.jpg| Image:AngieFOY.jpg|Angelica looking at the one-legged man. Image:Angelicapointingsword.jpg| Image:Angiecatchsomething.jpg| Image:Scrumangelicajackbattle.jpg| Image:Jackswordsatscrumandangie.jpg| Image:Angelicaholdingpouch.jpg| Image:AngieBBpoisoned.jpg|Blackbeard and Angelica lay dying. Image:AngieDyingAtTheFountain.png| Image:AngieWatchesBBDie.png|Angelica watches as Blackbeard dies. Image:Angielongboat.jpg| Image:AngieYouAreCruelandIgnorant.png|"You are cruel. And ignorant." Image:AngieToKillMyself.png| Image:Angelicadriftwood.jpg| Image:Youlovemestill.jpg|"Admit it, Jack. You still love me." Image:AngieTreasureLie.png| Image:Angielookingupatjack.jpg| Image:AngelicaJackvoodoodoll.png| Promotional images Image:Angelicaconceptart.jpg|Angelica concept art Image:AngelicaArt.jpg| Image:Penelope_cruz_angelica_OST.jpg|Angelica poster. Image:AngelicaPromotional.jpg | Image:Angie_OSTpost.jpg| Image:Pirates 4 new character poster3.jpg| Image:Pirates127.jpg|Angelica and Jack Image:Angelicainfullgear.jpg|Angelica Image:79ff99ac.jpg|Angelica with Jack Sparrow and Blackbeard. Image:Jack AngP4.jpg|Angelica and Jack Image:AngelicaQARhelmPromo.jpg|Angelica onboard of the Queen Anne's Revenge Image:752_07197_r.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard, Philip, the Quartermaster and Gunner. Image:JackelicaBlackbeardSwampPromo.jpg|Angelica with Jack and Blackbeard in the swamp. On-set images Image:Angelica Teach.PNG|Penélope Cruz as Angelica Image:Penelope-cruz-on-stranger-tides.jpg|Angelica and Jack Sparrow Image:Angelica Teach 2.PNG|Angelica Image:Angelica Teach 3.PNG|Penélope Cruz on set Image:Cruz Angelica Thumbnail.PNG| Image:Jack Angelica Jungle.PNG|Angelica with Jack while searching for the Fountain of Youth in Florida. Image:BTSAngelica.jpg| Image:BTSAngelica2.jpg| Image:AngieandBB.jpg|Angelica with Blackbeard Image:BB AT P4set.png| Image:JackxAngelica rico.jpg| Image:Cruz_Puerto_Rico.jpg| Miscellaneous images Image:Pirates caribbean angelica sword gun.jpg|Angelica's sword and pistol Image:AngelicaDisneyLand.jpg|Angelica at Disneyland Image:Lego-Pirates.PNG|Blackbeard, Jack Sparrow, and Angelica on the cover of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Image:Angelica lego.png|Angelica as a LEGO figure jackelica, quortermaster.jpg|Angelica, Jack, and Quartermaster Category:Galleries